Love In A Stadium
by PurpleGrl95
Summary: He watched her from afar, she didn't take him seriously. Can an night together in a football field reveal his love for her? One-shot


"GO TIGERS!!!"

The crowd roared for the infamous Tigers football team as they ripped through the big banner. _Yay Tigers…_

My roommate Alice had dragged me out here to cheer on her boyfriend Jasper who also was on the football team. I had no problem with Jasper, he was great. Better than most of the other guys on the team. It was the _amazing_ _–cough-_ Edward Cullen I couldn't stand. He was so well known, girls kissed the floor he walked on, they tried to sneak into his dorm to steal his towels you name it. He was a walking sex bomb getting ready to explode. _He even smelled like sex._

Thing is nobody _has_ ever seen him with any girls hanging around his neck. Well…there are the girls who stalk him but other than that I've never truly seen him with a girlfriend. He never approaches girls, they approach him.

Everyone suspects that the girls on campus are to naïve and air headed for him so he dates women…real women. As in '_I graduated from college_' women.

"Oh there's Jazzy!" Alice squealed "GO TIGERS!!! WOOOH!!"

It was such a crowd. If it wasn't for the fact that Alice and Jasper were dating we wouldn't have these awesome seats. You see, Alice is short so she told Jasper she wouldn't be able to see past all those huge college boys in front of us. So Jasper made sure at every game that Alice had a front row seat…with me of course.

"COME ON MIGHTY TIGERS! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU GOT TO ROCK WITH THE BLACK, AND ROLL WITH THA GOLD! GO TIGERS- LET'S FIGHT!!!" Rosalie the captain of the cheerleading squad led the team in their entering routine. Rosalie Hale, the stunning head cheerleader dated the quarterback Emmett Cullen. Oh yeah, Emmett is Edward's brother, and Rosalie is Jasper's sister. One happy football lovin' family…

"GO TIGERS! C'MON JAKE LET ME SEE YOU KICK SOME PIRATE BUTT!" I screamed towards the field to my best friend- other than Alice- Jacob. Jacob Black was _the best_ guy friend _eva_. He wouldn't just shrug me off like a guy would do to a girl when she talked too much, he actually listened. Yeah I know, a guy who _actually_ listens. Yeah, I thought I was going nuts too.

"POOR JASPER IS GOING TO GET ALL SWEATY!" Alice yelled over the crowd, "HAHA. WELL AFTER THIS VICTORY IT'LL BE WORTH IT!" I yelled back.

The referee flipped the coin, and it flipped in the Tigers favor. _Like always… _The crowd just got louder.

Since it flipped in our favor it meant we were going to win, so we might as well just leave now.

Why am I so sure we are going to win you ask? There's this legend on campus that the coin has always flipped in our favor…expect back in the late 1990's. 1997 to be exact. The coin didn't flip in our favor and we ended up losing. That was the only loss our football team ever expired, in history. So everyone says when the coin flips in our favor we win, when it doesn't…we lose. But it was only once, it couldn't possibly be true. The players are just really good.

I was just playing a role a these football games. Alice would convince me to come and I would make an appearance and act as if it was the best experience of my life. And she'd totally fall for it. Ha-ha and she said I wasn't a good actor. _Please_…

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized the Tigers scored a touchdown. "TOUCHDOWN BABY!!" Alice hopped onto her chair, "ELBOW ELBOW, WRIST WRIST WATCH OUT PIRATES YOU JUST GOT DISSED!!!" Yeah she really gets into these kinds of things.

We had seconds left to the game before we headed home, _yes!_ I would be happy dancing but, we were tied. Yes you heard, tied. I wanted the Tigers to win because if the lost it would probably get Jacob really upset. But then again if they lost that stupid legend would be proven wrong. Hmmm…

Jasper passed the ball to Edward, "NICE PASS JAZZ!!!" me and Alice yelled onto the field. Edward had his arms open…he was gonna get the ball…

He fumbled

He fumbled the damn ball

It felt like everything was in slow motion

The ball bounced in Edward's arms

AND HE CAUGHT IT!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!" the crowd was going nuts. _Pssh, wait until later tonight when they get drunk_

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Edward Cullen passed the ball to Emmett who made the final touchdown.

"YEEEEEEEES!!" Alice pulled me into a death grip of a hug. "VICTORY IS OURS!" I faked enthusiasm.

**Edward's POV**

We headed back into the showers after our big win and I knew what coming.

"WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME WAS THAT CULLEN?!" Coach Carr was yelling at me. "I'm sorry I got distracted…um by the…" _think Cullen think! _"cheerleaders. Yeah, they looked really good tonight. Sorry coach." The guys in the back chuckled at my response. "Well don't let your sex drive get in between you and winning that trophy. Can you imagine what would've happened if you dropped the ball? And let all of the school down. Just because a girls skirt went up…unbelievable." Gosh he took little things and made it into the biggest shit.

"Like I said. Sorry." Emmett patted my back "Its okay bro. I was starting to worry about whether you were gay or straight. But I guess after tonight, you're straight." _He always knew what to say…_ All the guys starting cracking up. I shot a glare at Jasper, he straightened up. "Sorry Edward but he's sort of telling the truth."

The only reason I didn't date was because the one girl I _wanted_ didn't seem to notice I exist. Her name is Isabella Swan, she has the most gorgeous smile, her hair is so shiny, she has curves in all the right places, and she was just incredible. I was thinking about her when I was about to catch that ball. I knew she was here with Alice so I wanted to make the catch look impressive but her smile was just so breathtaking I couldn't concentrate. I liked her out of all the other girls who threw themselves at me because of the fact that she didn't throw herself at me. She was different. Her actions show that she wants to be respected. But she doesn't like me. The one time I've approached her was at this party back in sophomore year…

_I was dancing with some girl in an orange shirt I think her name was Tammy. She was all over the place, trying to grind into my groin which I found slightly annoying. I stopped dancing and walked into the foyer, which was also packed with sweaty teenagers. I spotted the girl I liked by the door getting ready to leave. _

_I grabbed her arm, "Hey, I'd like to call you what's your number?" I asked. She turned to look at me in disbelief, "It's in the phone book." Oh ha-ha she was trying to be funny. "But I don't know your name." _

"_That's in the phone book too." She shook her arm out of my hand and walked out the door. _

_I just got rejected…_

My single interaction with her and she didn't even like me. Didn't she find me attractive? Everyone does…a couple guys on the track team went _gay_ for me. _Gay_. Well at least I knew her name thanks to Jasper…and Emmett…and Rosalie. But they didn't know I liked her, well Jasper maybe but he didn't say anything. I could always count on him.

"Well let's see if Eddie here will score tonight!" Emmett laughed. Oh yeah, I forgot about the big party tonight celebrating our victory. Maybe Bella will be there. I could watch her, I guess.

. . .

This party is nuts. The floor is literally moving that's how loud the stereo is blasted. "Hey Eddie! Dance with me!" A girl pulled on my arm. "No thanks." She pouted, "Please?!" she yelled into my ear. It was almost impossible to hear anything over this damn music. "I said no thank you."

I walked around searching for Bella, but she wasn't here. That's weird because she usually attended these kinds of parties with Alice and Rosalie. Maybe some other time.

I started for the door. I needed to get out of here, this place was suffocating me. I ran to my Volvo and started it up. I headed to the one place I knew nobody would be at. The stadium.

**Bella's POV**

"Ahh." I sighed and laid down on the bleachers. Yeah, I wasn't at the stupid after party I was relaxing in the stadium watching the stars. Nobody was here thank God. I wanted to be alone after all of the people running around hugging me screaming "WE WON!" I didn't even know them! Well there was that one girl from my class…but whatever.

I cannot believe Edward fumbled the ball. If only he would've dropped the damn thing, his ego would've crashed right in front of his eyes. He wouldn't be able to show his face around in public, ever again.

I felt bad for thinking that. Yeah Edward looked like a guy who got around, but football seemed to be his passion and that would suck if he dropped the ball. Like my passion is writing, what if I was to write a piece and everyone said it was horrible. I'd cry. Well he probably wouldn't cry but still…

I didn't like Edward, but I couldn't be mean to him. I don't know why but I just don't have that meanness thing. The only time I was rude to him was at this party back in sophomore year. He was grinding into some girl, and I got sick of it and was getting ready to leave. He catches my arm and tries to get my number.

Oh if you're wondering why I left after I saw Edward grinding into that girl, well it was because I kind of had a crush on him. I still find him _very_ attractive, but after seeing what he really was I just didn't seem to care.

"Bella?" a very familiar voice said through the thick darkness. I got up from my position slowly and stared back into those irresistible hypnotizing green eyes. "Um…hi?" I squeaked.

He sat near me, "Um, why aren't you at the party?" did he come to get me or something? "Uh-I…i-it's not my scene." I blushed. "Oh. Well I wasn't expecting you to be here. I didn't expect anyone to be here actually." He stared straight at me. Like he was trying to read something in my eyes.

"Well if that's your way of asking me to go, then no. I was here first." I looked away. It's like he was trying to seduce me even if he wasn't intentionally trying.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just- the party was really loud. I just wanted to get away for a little bit." He reassured. "You? Trying to get away from the party scene?" he sighed, "I'm not all about parties. It may seem that was because I'm on the football team but I only go to parties to make an appearance and to promote the football teams' rep. It's like movie stars. They go to red carpet things to promote themselves."

Why was he even talking to me? "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you talking to me?" I looked up to see if I'd hurt him. His eyes were pained, but for what? "You seemed interesting. And calm. I can feel your vibes, your pretty cool." I blushed, he couldn't have possibly meant that. Just trying to get on my good side is all. "Yeah right." I mumbled. "Yeah. Really I can feel your vibes right now you're like uncomfortable." I raised an eyebrow.

"How can you do that?" I was curious, my curiosity seemed to have made him happy because he had a stupid grin slapped on his face. "My friend Jasper, he's on the team to" I nodded "he can feel vibes too. I just observe him closely and I've seemed to pick up on some stuff."

"I know, Jasper has an amazing gift." He nodded.

It was silent for a while, we just stared down at the field.

"So what was up with that fumble?" I asked. "Ughhh." He groaned "I was distracted…by the most powerful force." A force? "What kind of force? Like Star Wars force?" he laughed, "No. More powerful." He smiled a breathtaking smile…_focus_. "Well do you care to elaborate on this oh so powerful force?"

He grimaced, "Have you ever felt something so strong for someone it just takes over your entire being?" Oh so now he's in love? "No…are you in love?" a small part of me was sad but then again it's love. I should be happy for him and the lucky girl.  
"I guess you could say that." He smiled. His eyes were staring at my face but they were far away. I coughed to bring him back to reality. He shook his head, "Sorry." A small blush took over his face. Was he blushing? I never saw him blush.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" he abruptly asked. I was shocked but answered "Nope." He sighed. "Interested in anyone…?" he trailed off, "Um, not really no." he grimaced but then his face lit up.

"I have an idea." Oh great. "I'll give you clues as to who I like." Is he kidding me? "What makes you think I'm so interested in this girl?" He thought about for a while but then said "Humor me."

"Alright, she has the deepest chocolate brown eyes that just tell her soul, her hair is long and shiny, and I think it's soft but I never touched it before so I wouldn't know. Hmm…she's skinny, has curves in all the right places. She's sweet, from what I've witnessed sarcastic, good sense of humor. Likes to have fun. Um…" she seems okay. "But she doesn't like me" a sad smile formed on his lips "and I don't think she ever will. I try to impress her but she doesn't seem to take notice. Maybe I'm trying to hard?" he looked up at me reading my expression.

"She sounds nice." I smiled, "I'm happy that you've found somebody who can make you feel that way. You really are in love. Only someone in love, especially a guy can describe a girl like that without saying 'um…she's hot, and she has boobs.'" He chuckled at the last part. "Yeah but you're forgetting she doesn't even notice me. How could this girl _not_ notice him? Every girl on campus was throwing herself at him.

"That's impossible. Every girl on campus is after you, how could she not notice you?" He sighed, "Think of the one girl on campus who doesn't throw herself at me." I thought deep and hard. Alice? But she had Jasper and her hair wasn't long. Rosalie? No she was blonde and plus she had Emmett. Who else…me…but. No. I'm plain, the girl he described was 'stunning'.

"No. I don't know. Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly. He let out a frustrated groan, "_Dammit_." What was so important about me finding out he's secret love? "Sorry, I just don't know every girl on campus and even if I did-"

"How can you _not_ see who I'm talking about? She's closer than you think." What was that supposed to mean? "I'm not really good with riddles…" I trailed off. Surprisingly he put his hand on my cheek, I blush from contact. "Please Bella." Edward Cullen was begging me. Begging. Me.

He leaned in and instinctively I followed. His lips were just touching mine when he whispered against them, "I'll give you another hint." His lips met mine passionately. My head was soaring, a million thoughts at once. And then everything just melted away, my lips and his moved in sync. I didn't care about the fact that he had an ego, he was kissing me. My heart pounded against my chest I was sure he could hear it. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My body pressed against his chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him hoping that we didn't ever have to let go. But I was wrong he pulled away to catch his breathe, but my lips didn't leave his skin. I left a trail of kisses down the side of his jaw, he brought his lips to my ear and whispered "I know this seems sudden, but you don't know how much I love you."

That broke my heart. Here was this guy confessing his love for me and I don't love him back. I like him, _a lot_. But I'm not in love with him.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. I wasn't going to lie and say 'I love you too' just because he said it. I wanted to mean it.

"Your welcome." He kissed my forehead.

**I thought it was cute **

**What do you think?**

**Tell me your opinion**

**Hit the review button**

**Go on! It won't bite…unless you don't click it. **


End file.
